


What Would You Tell Me (To Do With These Secrets)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	What Would You Tell Me (To Do With These Secrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/gifts).



Kallus sighed softly sitting down the bed as he ran his fingers gently through his hair. The meetings had gone as well as he'd expected them too with Andor and his boss running them.

Secrets that once belonged to the Imperials before he'd left them. And they wanted them. To give them away would mean endangering the lives of countless, innocent Imperial citizens who had no part in the fighting with the Rebellion.

Did he endanger them so that the Rebellion could have an advantage over the Empire?

He hasn't given them those precious Imperial secrets yet, but Kallus doubts that those two Rebel Intelligence officers will be patient for much longer.

Groaning quietly behind one hand, he glanced over his left shoulder at the sleeping form on the bed behind him. Would he endanger countless Imperial lives so that he and Garazeb could look forward the promises they made to each other?

To have days of peace without people on either side gunning for them?

As he lays down and curls his fingers around his lover's fur, he wonders what Zeb would tell him to do?


End file.
